The invention relates to a device for pair-wise coupling the ends of two groups of optical fibres which are retained by means of clamping devices on respective slides which are displaceable essentially in the longitudinal direction of the optical fibres so that the end faces of one group of optical fibres can be positioned against the end faces of the other group of optical fibres, which device comprises an alignment block which is arranged between the slides and which comprises guide grooves for the alignment of the individual optical fibres in which the ends of the optical fibres, inserted in associated fan-out combs, are arranged and retained by pressure members which exert different forces.
Devices of this kind are described, for example in Journal of Lightwave Technology, Vol. Lt.-2, No. 1, 1984, page 28, and are used for the alignment of pairs of optical fibres to be spliced. However, they are also suitable for temporarily coupling the optical fibres in order to form a low-attenuation optical connection, for example for performing measurements.
In the known device, for each group of optical fibres low-force pressure members are arranged on the alignment block so as to preceed the connection area, and high-force pressure members are arranged on the slides. The low-force pressure members serve to prevent lateral excursions of the fibres from the guide grooves, but still allows for axial displacement in the direction of the guide groove.
However, in the guide grooves of the slides the fibres are retained so as to be immobile also in the longitudinal direction.